Love Letters
by Talking Bird
Summary: Letters between the boys of D-tent and their girls back home. Some endearing, some...not so much.
1. Jean

**A/N: hey everyone. I never wrote a Holes fiction so I thought I'd give it a try. All of these letters have a wide range of tones, so be prepared for an emotional rollercoaster. Some are funny, some aren't. Well, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar  


* * *

_My dear Ricky,  
It's only been two months since you left home, but it feels like years back here in Louisiana. Your mother's still livid. She's saying you're going to go live with your dad in Mobile when you finish out your sentence. I'm hoping that's not the case. I can hardly handle eighteen months without you. Being hundreds of miles from you forever would break my heart.  
Why did you do it Rick? The doctors said you were doing so well before you pulled that horrifying stunt. Doctor Sterling said you were finally overcoming your anxieties. I was hopeful again. For you. For us. Even your mom was optimistic. Then as if you read our minds in hopes of ruining it all, we found you in that held up Radio Shack with tin foil on your head. I don't know how to get through to you. I just wish you would believe us: __no one is reading your mind__. __There is no big brother__.  
You know I'll always have hope for us. We'll always be together in spirit. I can't wait for your return. To help pass the time, I remember our greater memories: our first date at the drive-in, braiding that wild hair of yours haha, skipping class to go get some crawfish… You're always here with me Ricky. And I hope that when things get tough, I'm with you at Camp Green Lake._

_All my love,  
Jean  
p.s. I don't know if they'll let you have them, but enjoy the cookies your mom and I made._

Jean sealed the small package and closed her eyes in quiet despair. Only two months had passed. Life without her boyfriend was so much harder than she thought. Ricky's sentence at Camp Green Lake was only for a year and a half, Jean kept telling herself it really wasn't that bad. But then she would think of all they would miss as a couple: homecoming, Christmas, valentines, prom… Jean couldn't help but weep.  
That's the price she had to pay though, for falling in love with an "emotionally disturbed boy with severe anxiety" Incarceration loomed in her mind before, she just never thought it would actually happen.  
What was worse, her peers at school had even more material to torment her with. She had already been bullied for being the new girl, and for her "Yankee" accent, but at least then she had Ricky to defend her. He had even gotten in a few scuffles over the matter, but the main point was he was there for her. Now, Jean was alone and the girlfriend of a crazy outlaw. She didn't dare tell Ricky, he had enough to worry about. It was too late to make new friends. Of course she never cared to before, but school was so bleak by yourself.  
Jean was upset by the stunt her boyfriend pulled. Anyone would be. He was breaking her heart day by day, and apparently, didn't seem to care. He had written her once, saying not to write him at camp. Jean disregarded his warning, and wrote letters every week. She wasn't giving up until she got an answer. All she wanted to know was why he did it, and if he still cared. When push came to shove, Jean would always remain a hopeless romantic. She could forgive Ricky in a heartbeat. All she wanted was an apology.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked the first chapter, let me know what you think!**


	2. ZigZag

**Okay, here's the corresponding letter from ZigZag. Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar.  
**  
_Jean,  
You know I don't like you writing me here. I told you, the government is intercepting all of the mail. They already know too much, and your frivolous notes are giving away information. Use your brain. They're dangerous. That being said, I'll say a few more words and I won't write back again.  
First things first: My name ain't Ricky anymore. Ricky's been gone for quite some time. I've been ZigZag for the past two months. The guys in my tent renamed me; it's like a sign of respect. They're all I got in this joint, and this small glint of hope is really the only thing keeping me from going totally insane. I guess you wouldn't understand. Ricky's just gone.  
You know why I did it J. The Russian spy was in that store and I needed to get a hold of his recorder. He was watching me Jean. And those good-for-nothing doctors can shove their degrees and their theories up their asses, cause I'm pretty sure they're in on it too. I'm not paranoid Jean. They've got you hypnotized, just like everyone else and rather than see the obvious truth and believe your boyfriend, you're choosing to take the easy way out.  
I don't want to be mad at you. I need you to trust me. They're feeding you lies Jean! They say I'm crazy and I'm paranoid, but that's only so you'll stay away. You need to have faith in me, even if no one else will.  
I don't miss New Orleans. I don't miss Cajun food, television, or air-conditioning. Hell, I don't even miss my folks. But believe it or not, I miss you unimaginably. You're my homesickness J. You're the only reason why I wanna come home. I know I'm not the greatest boyfriend anymore, but I'm gonna make it up to you, I swear. I'll see you on the outside, start steaming the crawfish.  
-Zig_

* * *

It was late. Maybe midnight or so. Normally ZigZag would be asleep from the exhausting day hours earlier. But he didn't want to risk any of the spies watching. It was bad enough that he was actually corresponding to Jean, he couldn't imagine what would happen if they knew about it. ZigZag crept quietly out of his tent and tiptoed stealthily through the shadows. The night was clear, but the heat clung to the surrounding air like a tight shirt. Zig snuck across the camp and slipped into the empty rec room.  
_This was hardly worth all the trouble_, he thought as he clutched the letter he'd written to Jean. So much was at risk. But he knew it meant a lot to her. If one letter would keep Jean happy, then it was worth the risk. ZigZag closed his eyes and remembered his girl: her troubled hazel eyes behind square frames, surrounded by choppy blonde hair. Her long frame, a lot like his, which still had to reach to meet his lips… ZigZag really wasn't the sentimental kind of guy, but he really did miss Jean. He even missed the not so attractive qualities she had: her sweaty palms, her horrible taste in music, even her refusal to believe him. Digging holes didn't bother him much, but he needed to be with the one person who really cared.  
Voices in the distance jolted ZigZag out of his daze. He frantically looked around for the culprit. In a panic, Zig shoved the letter into the mailbox and headed back to D tent.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	3. Sam

**A/N: hello, here's the second cluster of letters, it's between Stanley and his respective correspondent.  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar  
**

* * *

_Hi Stanley, _

_It's such a bummer about what happened to you. Everyone at school is talking up a storm. "Of all the people," they say, "Yelnats became the tough guy." They say stealing Sweet Feet's shoes is the ballsiest move you've made all year. It's weird; you're kind of famous. Or infamous I guess._

_I don't know if it means anything, but I believe that you didn't do it. You're not that kind of person Stanley. Of all the years I've known you, you never were. You're just pretty unlucky._

_So what's Camp Green Lake like? Do all the boys get to swim in the lake, or is that too liberating? I asked your mom how you were doing and she said you were having a lot of fun. No offense to your mom, but I think you're lying to her. I doubt a camp for troubled boys is any fun. What's it really like? You can be honest with me, I promise I won't tell anyone._

_Chemistry class is certainly different without you. Well, no one else seems to care, but I don't know, it feels a little empty to me. _

_Which sort of brings me to my other reason why I'm writing to you. Gosh, this is kind of hard to write down. But I'll do it anyway. Life's all about taking chances you know. Here goes…  
Since you left, I've noticed other feelings for you that I've never had before. I know we didn't talk much or really got to know one another, but I think you're a really sweet boy. And when you come home, I'd love to get to know you more. I like you Stanley, and if you don't feel the same, it's okay, I'd understand, but I didn't want to live on going "what if…" Life is way too short for that kind of stuff. _

_So write back soon, and good luck at camp!_

_Your friend,_

_Sam_

That was it. The letter was written. Sam had finally confessed to Stanley, and there was nothing left to do but wait for his reply. Her stomach clenched in anticipation every time she thought about the boy she was falling for. Sam wasn't the outgoing girl who normally stated her feelings to boys she liked. She was actually pretty shy, an introvert at heart. But with Stanley far away from home, she figured a rejection from a distance wouldn't hurt as much.

Sam had known Stanley for years, but her newborn crush began when they were assigned to be lab partners in chemistry. As long as she'd known him, Sam just saw him as an unlucky boy who was prone to being bullied. But upon discovering more insight in chemistry, she discovered there was so much more. He was kind, compassionate, funny, and even chivalrous. He was a boy mothers would approve of (minus the criminal record), and that was the kind of guy Sam wanted to be with. She was willing to risk humiliation just for him to know. There really was nothing to do but wait for Stanley's reply, and the creeping suspense made Sam's heartbeat race 24/7.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!**


	4. Stanley

**A/N: Here's Stanley's reply to Sam!  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar  
**

* * *

_Dear Sam, _

_Thanks for the letter. I only ever get mail from my mom, and that doesn't do much for my reputation here at Camp Green Lake. It's nice to hear from someone who isn't completely ashamed of you too. Or from someone that calls you, "my little Stanley" haha. _

_Do the kids at school really think I'm tough? That's actually pretty ridiculous. I accidentally steal one pair of shoes and I'm and instant Rambo. Maybe I'll act all angry and mean when I get back home. You know, to intimidate everyone. I can see it now: one dark ominous look will send the bullies running, haha. _

_Well, you got me. Camp Green Lake is definitely no Girl Scout's camp. All we do around here is dig holes everyday. They say it makes a bad boy good. I think all it really does is make a bad boy tired and grimy. You should see my hands, they're so callused, you could stick a pin in them and I wouldn't feel a thing. Our counselors are pretty wild too. Mr. Sir (yes, that's his real name!) is as comforting as a cactus, and Mr. Pendanski is our unlicensed therapist. I'm always tired and thirsty, and I always feel covered in dirt, but it definitely beats jail I suppose._

_I'm sorry that I left you partner-less in chem. Sam. But I guess one good thing about leaving home is you. I'm flattered that you like me, and I think the feeling's mutual between us. You're smart, sensitive, and a great listener. I'd like to keep corresponding to get to know you. And let's see what happens. Anything's possible around here, trust me. Have fun in science, and write back soon. _

_Waiting for your reply,_

_Stanley aka Caveman_

Caveman was glowing at camp. A girl had never professed their feelings to him, but he was glad Sam did it first. She was a great girl; Caveman had admired her for quite some time. The thought of her always made him nervous at school as he'd brush a hand through his unkempt hair. Caveman was no Casanova, but he always tried to bring his a-game to chemistry. And it strangely enough worked.

At last Stanley had someone to miss back home. He had a girl to get back to, a muse to keep his spirits high. Stanley was ecstatic and he couldn't hide it from anyone. He beamed all day, and when the boys of D-tent teased him about his disposition, he didn't even feel discouraged. He was floating, and nothing could bring him down.

Caveman couldn't wait for Sam to write back. He wanted to know more. He yearned for her words. The sweat and the dirt and the grueling labor didn't seem so bad anymore. As a matter of fact, nothing seemed so bad. Orange was his favorite color now, as he gazed upon the assembled clusters of fiery jumpsuits. His favorite letter was S.

No, with Sam back home waiting for him, life was pretty sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top!**


	5. Heather

**A/N: Hi again! Thank you so much for reading. A special thank you to Hippie Chick and Friends and O' Thundertaku for reviewing, as long as someone likes this, I'm happy. So this pairing of Heather and Squid is a little darker and kind of short, but of all the letters I wrote so far I think this is my favorite. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar**

* * *

_Dear Alan,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you want to hear from right now. Believe me, I'm the queen of holding grudges. But I can't give up writing to you until I get some absolution. So I'm gonna stay optimistic and get going with this letter. We can pretend that you're just away at a regular camp or studying abroad and you're just mad that your girlfriend forgot about you. That sounds a lot better than the truth…_

_Your sister misses you. She wishes you would write back to one of us. We all wish you would write back. I know I don't deserve it, but it's hard here at home. Your dad still hates me (more than ever after happened). I'm trying to make things right, but people don't take me seriously. A burnt out hippie isn't really a credible character in this town. It'' funny, I tried so hard to be a peace-loving hippie, with the clothes and the drugs and all. Now I can't seem to be rid of the label. _

_It's been five months and I still feel horrible. Alan, I'm so sorry. I can't stop feeling guilty for what happened. Those drugs were mine, and yet you're the one serving time. I asked you to hold them when I knew the cops were coming. I knew what was going to happen and I went along with the whole wretched ordeal, playing dumb as the police dragged you away. And you were fine with it, because we were in love._

_I can't get that night out of my head, but I don't know how to make things right. I wasn't sober, you know that. You told me to stop using so many times, that drugs would ruin my life. Well, without you, consider it destroyed…_

_I've been clean for two months and six days. Being substance free wasn't that hard to accomplish, but it does get difficult sometimes when I'm feeling down. But I don't care. I'm willing to do anything for you, even if it means getting on the wagon. _

_I'll always love you Alan. And I'm not giving up on us. I'll wait for you until you forgive me. I don't care how long it takes. I'll be waiting even until my bones are old and my skin is withered. I'm in it for the long run. Always._

_I'm sorry._

_Peace and love,_

_Heather_

This was not how Heather imagined her senior year: hated by her boyfriend, her friends, and her family. Even her neo-counterculture friends stopped talking to her after she stopped smoking weed.

_I guess you can't be a hippie without the right substances_, she thought sarcastically. Alan hadn't said a word to Heather since the night he was arrested, and the excommunication killed her. They were best friends, best friends in love. Without him, life was nearly pointless.

Indeed, life had completely unraveled for Heather. The only thing that comforted her when she was down was writing to her boyfriend. Even if he didn't read them, even if he hated her guts and never wanted to see her again, Heather couldn't give up on her and Alan. It was her final straw, the single thread that kept her life together. Heather would be knocked over the edge of sanity if that one tie were broken. He hadn't once written back since his incarceration at Camp Green Lake, but Heather remained optimistic. Every afternoon she'd check her empty mailbox and refused to give up hope.

"Any day now…" she'd sigh and head back inside.


	6. Squid

**Here's Squid's response to Heather! Hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar.  
**

* * *

Squid tore up his most recent letter from Heather in aggravation. Just like all the others, they only made him feel worse. When was she gonna give it a rest?

"Hey man, what is that?" X-Ray asked curiously. Squid's mind darkened with frustration as memories flooded in. Clouds of anger rolled through his brain.

There was no way Squid could forgive Heather. Not yet at least. She needed to suffer as much as he does in this hell. She's not the one digging holes in the hot Texas sun. She's not the local criminal back home. He reached out to help Heather as gently as he could, with so much love, and she betrayed him.

Life would never be the same back home. And it's all because of her. Squid's father was still enraged. His eight-year-old sister cried a lot. His mother was gone. While he was "building character" out on the lake, Squid was losing credit at school, and would graduate a year late. His friends didn't care much; they weren't the caring kind. Why shouldn't he hate Heather? She was the stupid little kid who knocked over the first domino; the yodler that caused the avalanche. She was the scapegoat. And she deserved every hateful thought…

"Squid? You alright?" X asked shaking his comrade out of his reprimanding trance. Squid was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth, still remembering.

"I'm fine…Just some dumb bitch from home," he replied in a hollow voice. He quickly walked back to his tent and sat alone at his cot.

_It's time to end this_, he thought. He stole some stationary from Caveman's crate and wrote Heather his one and only letter to her:

_We are over. Stop writing me, I can't deal with the thought of you anymore. _

_-Squid_

Signing his new name in finality, Squid closed his eyes and felt for the first time in five months, he could breathe. It was beautiful, his body was imprisoned, but his soul was finally free.

* * *

**A/N: So...I hope that maybe tugged at your heartstrings a little, cause that's what I was aiming for. Thanks for reading, and remember: I love feedback!**


	7. Amy

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's a new pairing between Twitch and an um...admirer. Haha, I don't know I just it would be really funny if Twitch had a fangirl of sorts write to him. Thank you for the reviews, I'm so thrilled that people are enjoying this series.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar  
**

* * *

_Dearest Brian,_

_Oh. My. God!!!! I still can't believe you stole a car! That is so incredibly cool. I think what you did was so brave. I thought I was in love with you before, but you being an outlaw just makes my obsession even more insatiable!_

School is so boring without you around. The days drag on, and classes just seem pointless. I wish I were at Camp Green Lake with you. Could you imagine!? We'd be like Bonnie and Clyde! Two socially frowned upon beings together in a work camp…it wouldn't matter that it was miserable, or that we got caught, all that would matter is we'd have each other. How romantic…

Don't think that everyone in school has forgotten about you. I wouldn't dare let that happen. I've been stealing the school's chalk supplies, and after the final bell, when everyone leaves, I write, "Brian Lives!" on all the blackboards. It's my own little rebellion for you! I don't really care what happens to me. The law can't stop a woman in love! Maybe they'll send me to camp too!

_I've also started a group dedicated to your memory, and paying homage. Every Tuesday (which is the day of the week you were arrested) we sit in the parking lot where you stole that car and light candles and incense. It's really catching on and everyone is noticing…Okay there's really only me and Becca in the club, and she's in it cause I make her come along, but people definitely see us, and they most definitely remember your courage in silence!_

_Blaine "the pain" Johnson asked me to the homecoming dance last week. But I said no, I wouldn't go with anyone, so I could be your date in spirit and keep your reputation alive. My dress is even your favorite color! Maybe we can go to another homecoming someday…_

_So write back as soon as you get this letter, and I'll do the same! Be strong Brian! _

_Love__,_

_Amy_

Amy was in love with Brian since the day that she saw him… They were in the same Spanish class in 5th grade. Immediately he had drawn her to him, like a moth drawn to light. She just couldn't help herself. It was nature. It was pheromones at its finest. Everything about Brian made Amy weak in the knees: his pouty round face, chocolate colored eyes, tousled fair hair, his jumpy ticks… It was love at first sight.

Okay, her crush became sort of an obsession over the past few years, but Amy only saw it as ambition. Brian had a few other admirers, but when he went away to a boys' camp, all other girls gave up in despair. They saw the distance as a hurtle that could not be cleared. Amy felt the exact opposite. She was drawn to him even more. Brian was officially the bad boy of the eighth grade, a bad boy that went beyond cherry bombs and graffiti art. He was on a whole other level compared to the others at school (the level that included grand theft auto). And Amy was the kind of girl who liked that. Her fourteen-year-old self was not well acquainted with the dark side, but Brian was worth converting. He was gone, yes, but not forever. When Brian returns, Amy would be there, and she would woo him in any way possible. He would be hers.

Staring at his yearbook picture, Amy closed her eyes and smiled. "I always get what I want," she chimed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	8. Twitch

**A/N: Kay, I won't say much, here's Twitch's reply!  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar  
**

* * *

_Amy, _

_Okay, I don't mean to be rude, but seriously, who are you? I honestly don't think I've ever spoken to or even met you in my entire life, and this is kind of creepy. The fact that you're fantasizing about me, and Camp Green Lake, and Bonnie and Clyde worries me a little bit. Like honestly, I'm sure you're sweet, but you're going a little too fast for me. I need to actually know a girl before we can run from the law together._

_All fears put aside, I haven't gotten an actual letter in weeks, so I'll humor you. You gotta answer some questions and do a couple things for me though, I'm not a charity, you scratch my back I'll scratch yours, got it?_

_Alright, question number one: How do you know who I am? I'm not gonna lie, I'm bothered that a near stranger knows my entire life story. So I just need to make sure that I have seen you before and you're not like some forty year old man that has been stalking me for the past few months. Maybe you should send me your yearbook picture or something. Don't take it personally, I'm just trying to look out for myself._

_Question number two: What are the kids at school saying about me? Has anything changed at all? Is there any hype built up? You might have to help out my rep so when I get back, I'm not just some regular delinquent; I need to be dangerous. _

_I'm gonna need you to do something for me. There are only two cars here at Camp Green Lake, and believe me, they ain't the prettiest. So you're gonna have to go to all the dealerships in town and take some pictures of the nicest cars. A Ferrari would be great, but don't kill yourself looking for one. Send those pictures out ASAP. _

_One last thing, start telling everyone my new name is Twitch and I won't adhere to anything else. The guys here gave me the nickname and I kind of like it. Write it on those chalkboards you've been messing with. Do anything, cause I'm not Brian anymore. _

_Thanks for your cooperation Amy, you're a sweetheart._

_From,_

Twitch

Twitch laughed. What a hilarious scenario! Yes, he had a potential stalker, who could be dangerous, but the situation was pretty undeniably funny. Twitch, the fourteen-year-old spaz had a devout follower. This Amy girl would probably do anything for him. And if she was good-looking, then it only made the situation even better.

Camp Green Lake really did suck, but that joyride was totally worth it. He'd dig a million holes just to do it again. And conditions weren't completely unbearable. The guys in his tent were pretty cool. They only had one rule for him: stay out of everyone's way. The food was bad, but Twitch was used to horrible food from his mother's home cooking. The sun baked the boy's fair skin, but at least he was getting a tan. With all of the horrible elements of Camp Green Lake, Amy compensated for it. His number one fan would do anything back at home, and that made things a lot more interesting.

Yes, with a few pictures of hot rods to hang, a killer reputation at home, and a new name, it was like Twitch was reborn, and everything that was right in the world was falling into place. Brian was no more. Twitch has risen from the ashes, with a loyal accomplice, and Twitch can handle any hurtle with ease and rebellious indifference.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review if you have the time!**


	9. Gracie

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I took so long to update, I've been really busy with school and senior trip and performances I've had to do, so I didn't have much time to write. I'm not too enthusiastic about this installment, I've had hard core writer's block. But I'm still open to constructive criticism!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or related to the bovel Holes by Louis Sachar.  


* * *

_Hey X,_

_I just got your letter last week. Is it really that hot down there? Jeez, I don't think I could survive in Texas. Don't get me wrong, I hate the cold weather of Delaware, but 96 degrees in January? I can't even fathom what it must be like in the summer… You guys must be drenched in sweat round the clock! I'm probably making you feel worse… Sorry._

_There was a blizzard last weekend. I was stuck in the house for three days freezing my ass off. Oh yeah… this snippet of news is probably making you feel bad too. I'll stop with the weather-related topics. _

_So your new name is X-Ray, huh? That's pretty cool, I dig it. Did anyone realize that it's your name in piglatin? I think that's the coolest part. What are some of the other boys' names? Are any of them as witty? I'm sure I can address you by your new identity with ease, but I don't know how your parents will react. Or Rachel. _

_Speaking of Rachel, I know she's been writing a lot to you lately, and you guys are all head over heels in love, but I've gotta be honest with you man. I know it's not really my place to butt in, but I'm just trying to look out for you. Rachel may be saying you're the only one for her, and she'll never love anyone else, but she's certainly not acting like that here at home. She's been hanging around with a lot of guys. I just saw her with Jake Smyth at the hop and they didn't seem to be "just friends". Rachel and I don't get along, and I know you'll think I'm lying and say I'm jealous or something but you're my best friend X, and I wouldn't make up something like this. Especially in your situation. Please talk to Rachel. For me at least?_

_School's not really the same without you. Nothing really is I guess. I miss you man. I guess I should have made more friends over the years. I met this one guy during track season. His name's David. He's a poet. He seems pretty cool, but I don't know, who knows what kind of intentions he has. We're hanging out this weekend. I bet you'll hate him, haha. _

_So write back soon, be strong, and don't let the man get you down! (Haha, I always wanted to say that) _

_Your friend,_

_Gracie_

* * *

Gracie didn't like admitting her insecurities. She was never a sensitive girl, but she couldn't deny that she missed her best friend Rex, or newly referred to as X-Ray. Since Rex moved to Delaware in third grade the two were nearly inseparable. They had done everything together. Life was a party with Rex around. Gracie never had to be aloe anymore. They grew up and changed, but their friendship never did. It even survived high school. Sure, Rex had beaten up some of Gracie's beaus, and she had been jealous of his dates, but they still managed to make time for one another and overcome the pressures of adolescence.

Rachel really wasn't a bad girlfriend. Gracie actually liked her. They used to hang out when Rex was home. She just got lonely when he left, Grace assumed. Having a long distance relationship is very difficult. It was really no one's fault that Rachel started dating other boys, high school is hard enough without a felon for a boyfriend.

But whether Gracie liked Rachel or not, she couldn't keep the terrible truth from her best friend. That just wasn't acceptable. Grace was Rex's eyes and ears back home and she'd feel wrong not telling him, even if he didn't believe her and just called her mean obscenities. Even if he never wanted to talk to her again and stopped writing to her, Grace had to tell the truth. At least so she could be at peace with herself…

* * *


	10. XRay

**A/N: Okay, without further adieu, here's X-Ray's correspondence!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from or related to the novel Holes by Louis Sachar.  
**

* * *

_Gracie,_

_Look, I'm just going to start off with the bad parts so the rest of the letter will be nice, alright? I'm going to say this once and then we're going to drop it. Quite frankly, it's not any of your business, but Rachel and I are fine. I trust her to make good and loyal decisions. And even if she doesn't I don't really care anymore. I've got enough to worry about here. You try being the leader of an entire tent of angry guys, it's a full-time job keeping them in line! _

_Is it really snowing at home? Damn, I haven't felt a cold winter chill in almost nine months. I never thought I'd say it, but I miss Delaware! You definitely wouldn't survive around here at Green Lake Gracie. I'm not trying to sound like some sexist jackass, but this place is like sneezing into sandpaper, it ain't pleasant in the least bit. I'd give you two days here, and that's being generous, no lie. You'd be crying for home the instant you stepped off the bus._

_The boys of D-Tent are pretty cool. There's Armpit who's equivalent to a teddy bear with raunchy BO; Magnet whose thieving fingers give his name justice (I swear it's like magic watching that kid); Squid whom I personally believe you'd ogle over the minute you saw him (he's the loud mouthed jerk you always seem to fall for. Don't forget the southern charm); Zig Zag's got pretty wild hair and the worst case of paranoia I've ever seen. Caveman's kind of the new guy, we give him a lot of trouble, but he can handle it. There was this little kid Zero too. He never talked and was really weird, but he ran away not too long ago. And then there's little old me: The ringleader of this circus of freaks! _

_Okay, don't tell anyone, but I miss you too. I wish I could send you something, like souvenir of this place, but the gift shop is closed! Grace, I am getting so sick of male company, I'm so glad my best friend is a chick. We're hanging out every day when I get out of here. _

_Thanks for writing to me so much and being a good friend. I don't hear from anyone else much, and when I do, it's just someone scolding me. You never did that once, which means a lot to me. _

_I better stop writing, I've spent a little too much time on this for the guys to believe I'm writing to one of my "hoes". Haha. _

_-X_

_P.S. The minute I get home, I'm coming after that David kid. He sounds like a fairy! _

_* * *_

Rex closed his eyes and remembered his best friend Grace. At the moment, she was a mixed bag. Half of her made him smile and wish he could go home and chill with her once more. The other half wanted to just scream at her every obscenity known to man. She was the most laid back girl he knew, but she made him so mad sometimes. Maybe he didn't want to know about Rachel's new conquests. That's just another stress to be plagued with, and X simply didn't want it. Why didn't Gracie see that?

Nonetheless, thinking of Gracie made Rex optimistic. He had expected to feel depressed and despondent whenever thinking of home or his friends, (which was the case most of the time), but memories of his best friend always made him smile. They had spent so long practically attached at the hip, with many ups and downs in their friendship. The ups were great. The downs were discouraging. But all the fights and disagreements really just made them closer. Grace was the only person whom X-Ray felt really knew him. Even Rachel couldn't compete with their bond. Rachel, who was stunning, and the envy of all girls, and… as dull as a rock. Rachel didn't know the difference between James Dean and Jimmy Dean, but she was _his_. The hottest girl in school was with X, so what if she was and idiot?

Rachel was beautiful, but so was Gracie in a completely different way.

"What the hell am I gonna do with her…" X-Ray mumbled to himself, caught in his own thoughts. In self-realization, he started to laugh at his own stupidity. X had a muse to keep him sane at Camp Green Lake. It just wasn't Rachel…

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it, thank you for the reviews on previous chapters! More updates to come!**


	11. Emma

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I was pretty busy with graduation, work and college stuff. So here's another pair of letters! Enjoy! P.S. I still like reviews =]**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar.  


* * *

_Jose, _

_To answer your question from last month's letter: yes, I'm still pretty pissed off at you. I know it's been a while since you were arrested, but I really can't bring myself to get over it. Could you blame me? I mean I'd consider myself selfish under normal circumstances but six months (and counting) in a girls' correctional facility has left me a little bitter. Who would've thought that one moment of rebellion could incarcerate me for ten months? _

_Juvie is all the wretched stories you've heard times five or ten. Not that I want to, but I don't fir in at all, which doesn't help much. I'm an honors' student for Christ's sake! These girls eat people like me for breakfast. I've become a main target; the scapegoat for all their problems and most of all their favorite punching bag. And every time I'm getting the crap kicked out of me or whenever I'm tormented to the verge of tears, I think of you and your puppy and grimace._

_I helped you steal that dog because I thought we were in love and it was such a new felling for me. Even after we were arrested and sentenced I had faith with exciting Bonnie and Clyde fantasies. But it all stopped when I woke up and came to my senses. We weren't exciting and dangerous; just stupid and screwed. _

_It's so hard to be a loving girlfriend who worries about you anymore. I mean, why should I worry? Don't get me wrong, I'm sure digging holes really sucks, but you're in no worse a place than me. I used to care but I guess I've just changed. I used to have friends and a loving family and a clean criminal record. Now I'm angry all the time. Most of the time it's because of you. I just don't think I can keep this up. We've got enough to worry about aside from teenaged romance. Maybe things will work out when we go home, but right now it's just too hard. I just can't be with you anymore. I'm too frustrated. _

_Sorry,_

_Emma_

*

With a roll of her eyes, Emma read through her words in disdain. It wasn't her fault. Hard times just made her bitter. She finished Jose's letter and darkly remembered her sentencing.  
"This type of behavior is not acceptable in our society Miss Brooks. I'm not going to let you think it's okay to steal. I'm sentencing you to ten months at a girl's detention center." With a slam of a gavel, Emma's grudge began.

She tried to remember her greatest memories of Jose. Like their first kiss, or the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered when she saw him. But memories weren't stronger than the girls she bunked with. The sad truth was she was becoming just like them: cruel and criminal. She cursed everything and even learned a thing or two about fighting. If her friends at home could see her now…

Emma wasn't really angry with Jose. She was just mad with the world, and as pathetic as it was, her boyfriend was just an easy target.

"What are you writing, piss-face?" a fell inmate sneered and snatched Emma's letter. Emma knew better to talk back, she only stared blankly. The bigger girl scanned the letter quickly and laughed. "This is some real Oprah crap you've got here. Well, I'm gonna let you in on something." She began to tear apart the letter.

"Oprah," tear "And your boyfriend," tear "Don't," tear "care." She flung the confetti at Emma and left. Images of severely injuring her newest bully flooded Emma's mind, but she just got a new sheet of paper and started all over.


	12. Magnet

**A/N: Okay I won't say anything, here's Magnet's response!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the novel Holes by Louis Sachar or the lyrics of Three Little Birds written by Bob Marley.**

* * *

This was not the way Magnet imagined to have his heart broken for the first time. Being a sharp dapper young man, he figured he'd be the one burning others for quite some time. Emma's letter sort of took him by surprise and presented and even stronger hurt as the result. Yes, they had problems, but break up? Now was when Magnet needed Emma the most. He just needed one person to not think he was a total screw up.

Magnet read through his newly ex-girlfriend's words and winced. Not twenty minutes ago was he having the same Bonnie and Clyde daydreams that Emma had scorned. Before, he thought everything; his love life, Camp Green Lake, even his criminal record would work out in time, but now things just seemed utterly hopeless. Magnet closed his eyes and wished away everything as he lay on his cot. He squinted so hard he could see stars.

"Magnet, you okay?" a familiar voice asked. He sat up and found Squid staring confused and a little weirded out. Magnet looked back down at the letter before saying,

"Yeah man. Trouble with the parents, you know?" Squid smirked.  
"You don't have to tell me twice."

Once alone again, Magnet began to write a final response.

_I know I got you into this mess, and I still haven't even forgiven myself for it, so I can't expect you to. I'm so sorry Emma. I never meant for this all to happen and if I had known you would have been sent away, I'd have stopped us. I love you and I always will but if you want to let this go, I can't stop you. Maybe one day we'll laugh at this but now I can't bring myself to do anything but sulk. Please reconsider us, and when we get out you can punch my in the jaw. Promise. _

_Love always,_

_Magnet_

A tear or two tread down his face before shamefully wiping them away.

"Be a man Mag," he thought to himself. Magnet lay still for quite some time until his and Emma's song came to mind. He smiled and headed to the mess hall, singing all the way there.

_"Don't worry about a thing, Cause every little thing gonna be alright."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and I hope you'll review! Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	13. Sheeni

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry taking so long to update, I've been pretty busy with college and keeping up with school work. Here's a letter from Zero's friend back home! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or related to the novel Holes by Louis Sachar**

**

* * *

  
**

_Dear Hector,  
I'm not actually supposed to be writing to you. Mrs. Pickford wouldn't give me the address to Camp Green Lake, so I had to sneak into the group home's file room. I'll admit it was a little exhilarating, but I don't think I'll be making a habit out of it. I mean, if that's your thing I'm not downing it. I'm just saying breaking rules isn't for me.  
Mrs. Pickford isn't telling us anything actually. What happened to you? All she's saying is you got arrested so they sent you to another group home. I don't believe it. All the other kids are mad at you and think you're a criminal but I don't. You couldn't possibly be, I mean sure, you may have done something stupid but hey, I just stole a confidential file. Does that make me bad?  
Anyways, wherever you are, this Camp Green Lake, what's it like? Are there bars on the windows? Bread and water? One phone call? That whole bit? I wish I knew something…  
I think it's really unfair that this whole thing happened to you. Of all of us you're the only one who actually has a mom out there that cares. The rest of us? We all know our parents don't want us anymore; at least you had a chance of finding her before you got in trouble. God, I want you to find her so bad, Hector. I mean, there's no one out there for me, but I feel like I could be happy knowing that you're happy and not stuck in this dumb human pet shop.  
Speaking of the shelter, a family came by today. Mrs. Pickford was really trying to push them on me. I don't blame her; I have been here the longest. They were nice, and young, and pretty. They were everything you could one in prospective parents. But they're thinking of taking home Richie instead. He's younger and cuter, and that's the way it is. You know, the older you get, the more troubled you seem. No one wants damaged goods…  
I miss you. I have no one else to talk to anymore. You know how the rest are. Most of them are so young. And Marie's always been a bully. I wish I could get out like you.  
Write back okay? See you soon.  
Love,  
Sheeni_

***

When Hector first came to Mrs. Pickford's Group Home for Children, Sheeni was thrilled. She had been lonely for so long, it was a breath of fresh air to have such a friend. Yes, Hector was quiet, but that also meant he was a fantastic listener (and even better secret keeper). Hector was Sheeni's first friend since her parents were forced to give her up to the state's care.  
"They just...weren't the parenting type," she'd say later to Hector. When he had told her about his mother, how she just lost him and they would one day be together again, Sheeni had hoped (more so fantasized) that his mother would adopt her too. Then they could be best friends forever, and no longer be stared at like zoo animals at the group home. She would have a real family and Hector, the only person she ever trusted, would be there with her.

"If only, if only…" Sheeni mumbled to herself as she dropped her letter into the mailbox.


	14. Zero

"Mail's here everyone!" Mr. Pendasnki called out to the members of D-Tent and began handing out various letter. Zero turned away, he never got mail.  
"All right let's see, one for Stanley…" Pendanski handed Caveman a pink envelope while the others exploded with laughter.  
"Oooh, a letter for Stan-ley!" Squid crowed while Armit made kissing noises.  
"Now, Now, Alan, I've got a letter for you too," Pendasnki dropped an envelope into the lap of a mortified Squid while the others picked up on the tormenting. Squid grimaced.  
"And one for…Zero?" Mr. Pendanski was shocked. The others stared incredulously.

_Zero never got mail._

Zero sat up from his bed in disbelief. There in Pendanski's hand was a single letter left. The others stared in shock, too amazed to pick on him. Finally after an irregular silence, Pendanski chimed in.  
"Well, come on Zero! Look alive!"  
Still amazed, Zero stood slowly and walked across the tent to Mr. Pendanski. Pendanski smirked down at the small boy. Zero grabbed the letter and silently went back to his cot.  
It must have been a mistake, he thought to himself. Tearing open the envelope with haste Zero sat upright in his cot and just stared at the letter on the page. Over an hour passed and Zero continued to stare at the wordless scribble in front of him. While all the others left for dinner, Stanley approached Zero and sat down.  
"Hey man, what's up? Who's the letter from?" Zero stared incredulously.  
"I can't read…" Caveman's face fell shamefully.  
"Right, sorry, I um. Forgot." Neither one spoke for a fair few minutes. Stanley continued to stare at the ground embarrassed. Finally, he turned to leave resignedly.  
"Could you read it to me?"  
Caveman turned around. His only friend at Camp Green Lake was staring with furrowed brows at him; Zero was ashamed to ask, but he had to know who it was from.  
"Sure."

***

_Dear Sheeni,__Thanks for writing, you're the only one who has. I got sent to Camp Green Lake for stealing a pair of shoes…I know it's stupid, but you'll never believe me if I told you the whole story. Camp's pretty bad. There aren't any barred windows, but that's just because there are no windows. Not in tents. I didn't get a phone call, because only the warden has a telephone, and apparently she's the devil. It's pretty hot all the time, and the people who run this place make us dig holes every day. It's pretty weird though; despite all the bad stuff, I don't really mind it. I mean, I have a place to stay, and regular meals. That's already an improvement from the way I used to live. The only reason why I even want to get out of here is so I can find my mother. Mrs. Pickford kept telling me that I should think about going to live with another family; that my mom probably can't take care of me right now. I don't believe her. My mom's different I swear. She would never leave me like that; I'm positive it was just an accident…I mean, the way we were living…it's understandable. No matter, I'm gonna find her. It'll happen, Sheeni, I promise. I'm gonna find her. And when I do, we'll get you out of the group home too.  
I promise,  
Hector "Zero"_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked this installment of letters, I'll try and get the next pair out asap, I'm almost done with school for the semester so I'll have more time (yay!). Please review, let me know what you think. Have an idea? Let me know! I think I might do a sequel of letters, but I can't do them without you! Haha, have a lovely day!**


End file.
